borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya/Skins
Maya Customizations A total of 37 Heads and 105 Skins can be unlocked for Maya. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded (excluding head). Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue vending machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The skin comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Notes :Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The Handsome Jack's Mask head is obtained several ways: **Handsome Jack always drops a mask but it has rarity during single player on PS3. This mask can be unlocked for any character. **The Warrior and Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class. *The head comes as a single inventory item, which can be obtained from someone who owns the head (before it's used), via trading. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The head is a reference to "Gray Fox" a character in the ''Metal Gear Solid'' series. *The skin is a reference to the [[w:c:fallout:Portal:Fallout|first Fallout game]], whose main character was called Vault Dweller and wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit. *The Blackest Night skin is a reference to the comic book Green Lantern, the Green Lantern Corps oath beginning with "In brightest day, in blackest night...". "Blackest Night" is also the title of a crossover storyline. *The skin is a reference to the character Ruby Rhod, from the movie The Fifth Element. *The headband has "vaulthuntermaya" written in Angerthas Moria dwarf runes invented by J.R.R. Tolkien. *The head and skin are a reference to the character Jem from the 80's cartoon show of the same name. The chorus of the theme song begins with the line: "Jem is truly outrageous, truly truly truly outrageous." *The skin Slice of Fried Gold is a reference to a quote from the film, Shaun of the Dead."How's that for a slice of fried gold!" – Youtube video. *The Dial M for Maya refers to the Alfred Hitchcock film, Dial M for Murder. * The is probably a reference to The Green Hornet * The skin is most likely a reference to the iconic theme The Ecstasy of Gold from the film The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. References de:Maya/Skins ru:Майя/Облик Category:Skins